


We're All Friends Here

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mention of abuse, Sexual Tension, Update as I go, W.I.P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool life is pretty easy for Ferron Lavellan - he's a senior with a bright future and a large group of friends that he knows will be there even after they all graduate, but everything shifts when an old friend of his reemerges in his life. With old friends come unresolved issues and a boatload of history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Friends Here

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I was actually inspired by one of my friends who this happened to. I've only got the first chapter so far and depending on feedback I'll if I should continue...thanks for reading!

_HEY FERRON, SERA SAID THAT YOU HAD MY ENGLISH BOOK. I’LL SWING AROUND AT LUNCH. OH, AND I HEAR THERE IS A NEW GUY IN OUR LUNCH HOUR. I’VE HEARD HE’S QUITE THE LOOKER - KEEP YOUR EYE OUT FOR HIM. SEE YOU AROUND! :)_  
  
“Why so lonely, Lavellan?” A light hearted voice teased moments before she plopped herself down on the bench next to him. She carelessly slung her yellow plaid backpack onto the ground. “ _Hey!_ That rhymed.” She smiled wide and rested her elbow on the back of the bench.  
  
Ferron tapped the screen of his phone, quickly closing out of his messaging app and locking his phone. He slid it into the pocket of his dark blue jeans and turned towards Sera. “I’m waiting for Leliana to pick up her book.” He watched absentmindedly as Sera removed the foil from the burrito she got from the Cafeteria.   
  
“Oh, I saw her in the line - it’s a long one today!” She giggled her signature laugh, poking at some obscene joke that sounded hilarious to her. Once she calmed, she took a big bite of the burrito and chewed slowly, a look of deep thought on her face. She stopped chewing for a moment, raised her eyebrow slowly and then began chewing again. She made a soft, humming sound before smiling and nodding. She took another bite and ate it like normal.   
  
“What’s in the burrito this time?” A light, sarcastic voice came from behind them. Ferron glanced behind him and studied the on comers. He knew who they were just by the voice, but he liked to get a read on their moods and what not. The girl who spoke had long, semi-wavy black hair. She was slender, made up of toned muscles. She had steel grey eyes and a permanent smirk on her lips. She stood at around 5'4, which wasn’t entirely abnormal, but she was the shortest girl in the group. Her most distinct feature was the noticeable scar over the bridge of her nose.   
  
She was accompanied by an edgy looking boy who had his slender fingers entwined in hers. He had mossy green eyes and white hair that he dyed himself. He was only a couple inches taller than her, but was a half of an inch taller than Ferron. He looked sullen, but the minute he saw his friends a small smile pulled at his lips. He wore a long sleeve, black t-shirt that hid multiple bruises which were new or healing. Only those in the group knew how he got them - it wasn’t something he advertised. His eyes landed on Sera then moved to the door of the office ahead of them. He watched a teacher step out of the doors with her lunch box in hand.   
  
“Welcome back, Fenris. I was getting worried about you - glad to see you’re still with us.” She said with faked enthusiasm, hitting him in a tender wound she didn’t know existed. He gave a slight nod and forced a smile.   
  
Sera, completely ignoring the teacher, responded, “Chicken, beans and cheese.” She spoke confidentially, twisting to look at those who approached. She offered the burrito to the girl, but she shook her head and declined. Sera shrugged, “your loss, Hawke!” The words were almost stifled around another bite. Losing interest in what was going on in front of her, she shifted back towards the office to watch the people pass by.  
  
“You look down today Ferron, is everything alright?” Hawke asked sincerely as she moved her and Fenris to the front of the bench. Without a word, she plopped down onto the ground, sitting with her legs criss-crossed. Her hand was raised, still entwined in Fenris’ hand. He didn’t follow her down and she didn’t seem to care.   
  
Ferron was about to speak, but when Fenris bent down and placed a kiss on Hawke’s head and slipped from her hand, in that moment her attention was back on her boyfriend. “Where?” She asked simply, a flash of concern in her eyes.

“I promised Zevran I would help him with English. Tabris said she has tried everything but he won’t focus. He’s less inclined to sleep with me, so she asked for my help.” He reassured her with slight mirth in his voice. “I’ll see you all after school,” he said it as an indirect goodbye. He began to walk away, but once he passed the bench Hawke suddenly leaped to her feet.

“Fenris!” she managed to catch him. She grabbed both of his hands and cradled them in his. She spoke lowly, a profound affection on her face that was meant only for him. He nodded slowly and gave a full hearted, reassuring smile. He kissed the side of her nose and responded verbally to her words, but it was too low to sound like nothing more than a grumble. She let his hands go and he went on, heading for the English building.

Hawke watched him go before returning her attention back on Ferron, who was staring at a message on his phone. She came back over to the back of the bench and leaned on the edge, giving a soft apology for interrupting Ferron.

He didn’t really respond, too involved in the message that sat on his phone. He was glaring at it like it was an unwanted guest. She could see it clearly, but didn’t know who it was from. It read:

_IRRAS IS PISSED. WATCH YOURSELF._

It was safe to assume it was from Revix, the second oldest out of all four brothers. Revix was the closest to Ferron, but even then, he knew nothing about his youngest brother. She raised her eyes from the screen when Ferron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He pressed the reply box and brought up his customized keyboard. He began to type:

_WHAT ELSE IS NEW…_

He hesitated for a brief second, his thumb pausing in mid type before he finished it off with a snarky:

_WHEN YOU HAVE ACTUAL NEWS, UPDATE ME._

Hawke gave a slight chuckle and saw that Ferron smiled as well. He knew she was peeking over his shoulder. Ferron himself had an aptitude for poorly timed humor, which is why he fit in so well with this group. The text that came back confirmed the unappreciated sarcasm:

_OH HAHA_

“I’m fine, Adria. It’s just been a long day…The anniversary of my father’s death is rolling around and Irras gets in an especially bad mood around this time. He takes it out on all of us - and by _us_ I mean _me_.” He sounded indifferent, and when Sera offered her the last bite of her burrito, he chuckled and shook his head. “What’s wrong with Fenris?” He was concerned, but he mostly asked to change the topic. He could guess why Fenris was upset.

Hawke dropped her gaze, sighed, and then wrapped her arms around his neck and chest. “Hopefully Irras won’t be too hard on you.” She placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling as straightened herself. “It’s Danarius. Verania almost got hurt this time.” Hawke shook her head and let out a frustrated growl.

“I’ve known my share of arse-holes, and they are all nothing compared to him.” Sera spit, a new anger in her voice. “Poor Fen Fen,” she sighed, using the nickname Hawke affectionately uses whenever she is trying to be cute. It makes Fenris smile, so obviously he found it endearing.

“He’s more worried about Verania than himself.” Adria stated as she walked around the bench and sat down in the spot she had before. She dug through her backpack and pulled out a sandwich from the front pocket of her bag. The group engaged in more idle chatter, the only topic that seemed relevant was about the movie party at Hawke’s house.

“I invited Zevran and Adyla, I hope that’s okay.” Ferron added, checking with the group even though it wouldn’t have made a difference. “My mom said that I can have the car, so I can pick up whoever.” he smiled, actually excited for this movie date. He had never been to Hawke’s house before and being around friends is exactly what he needed to cheer himself up.

“That’s fine, my mom won’t be home all night so you can stay as long as you want. Anyone else coming?” Hawke nodded her head and crumpled her sandwich bag. She held out her hand towards the others, offering to take their trash to the bin not five feet away. They gave it to her willingly.

“Mmmh, I don’t think I invited anyone. Can’t be sure until the day.” Sera grinned wildly. Her eyes followed Hawke as she stood and ambled over to the trash. To the girls surprise, a rather dashing young man approached Hawke. He stood with confidence, his clothes looked thought out and pristine. He had a small handlebar mustache that would look ridiculous on anyone else, but he managed to pull it off. Around his neck hung an amulet that sported two gold serpents, their heads were crossed and their bodies seemed to loop around each other. It established his wealth in a non-gawdy fashion. 

Ferron’s phone buzzed in his pocket, distracting him from the new teen that approached. He unlocked the phone and glanced over the message. It was from Leliana:

_SORRY FERRON! I WILL PICK IT UP AFTER SCHOOL, SEE YOU AT 3:30!_

He smiled and shook his head. That was like Leliana to be distracted by her life. He responded quickly:

_NO WORRIES, SEE YOU AT MY PLACE. :)_

It was the man’s voice that immediately pulled Ferron’s attention off his phone. He stared, wide eyed with a red tint creeping up his face. A low gasp left his lips and he leaned back, almost resting on Sera. “Do you know where room 1502 is? It’s my first day and I’m afraid the map they gave me isn’t too helpful.” He spoke easily, almost arrogantly. His voice was a rich velvet, a sound that sent tingles through Ferron. It was familiar - intimately so. Panic coursed through his being. _Could it really be?_

Ferron shot a pointed glance at Hawke, willing her to dismiss the new student and come back to the group, but instead she did the complete opposite. Damn her good nature. “That’s our next class, actually. I’m Adria Hawke, you can call me either name - I answer to both. Ferron has it too,” she turned and pointed him out. To her surprise, the spot where he was, was now empty. Sera pointed towards the quad and shrugged. Ferron had taken off ahead of them.   
The demanding chime of the bell rang around the area. “Don’t take it personally, c'mon.” Hawke smiled, grabbing her bag and motioning for him to follow. She waved bye to Sera before turning to him, “What’s your name anyways, new kid?”

“Dorian Pavus - it’s nice to meet you.”


End file.
